Our Journey Never Ends
by rurokun
Summary: College just got crazier. Sequel to HSH. Chapter 11: Solitude - EDIT: 4/14/2014 REWRITING HSH. INFORMATION ON PROFILE.
1. Baby Food Molestor

**_Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!_**

**_You guys must really hate me right now! I am so incredibly sorry! I owe you guys big time!_**

**_alright. so big things are gonna happen. just.. not right now. but soon! i just rly need to start writing again. idk if i will, but im hopeful that i will. i just need some time. ^^'_**

**_okay, so im just giving u a tast of the sequel. yes, its called Our Journey Never Ends. yes, the title is so incredibly cheesy. and yes, im still on a hiatus. _**

**_but i just wanted to give u guys at least ONE chapter, for now. _**

**_alrighty. i hope you guys enjoy. i think my writing is getting a bit better. 8]_**

* * *

"WAHHHH!"

Lucy was ready to bang the jar against the counter.

Lucy Heartfilia has been through a lot. Being pregnant in high school and moving in with her boyfriend has been pretty hectic. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't been pregnant with just one baby.

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Sure, Lucy wasn't the best role model. But she had morals. She was already accepted to UCLA with her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, her 2 best friends, Juvia and Gray Fullbuster, plus a whole lot more. She had her life planned out. Layla and Igneel were a blessing, she always said. Of course, she had those days where those 'blessings' could be hard to handle. Lucky for her, Lucy had the patience of a turtle when it came to her children.

As for her children's food, not so much.

"I swear to God, Jar. If you do not open, I will throw you against a wall and you will die." Lucy said, glaring at the inanimate object.

Lucy ran the jar of peaches under hot water. She opened one more time. The hissing sound of the jar made Lucy jump for joy.

"Finally." She stuck a spoon in the center and made her way to Igneel.

Igneel was already a young infant of 6 months old. He had grown considerably, and his light pink locks attracted many people. Tiny dimples appeared near his smile when he saw his mommy coming with food. He always got excited over food, just like another certain pink haired cutie.

"LUCY!"

Lucy smiled. Natsu came running into the kitchen, that trademark grin never coming off his face. The 18 year old had matured well over becoming a father. But, he still had those certain traits and habits that kept him being Natsu. He had just got back from the grocery store, his arms filled with paper bags. He set them on the counter.

"Alright. I got dinner, and some more food for Layla and Igneel." He said, kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"Ahh!" Layla exclaimed, reaching out her arms to her daddy.

"Oh, look! It's my angel." Natsu smiled, lifting up Layla.

"Ahaha!" Her laugh bubbled out. Layla was a very beautiful 6 month old infant. Her head was crowned with golden waves, and her perfect smile always seemed to shine the brightest in the room. The most peculiar thing of all was her eye color. She had shining gray eyes, which no one in her family had, except for Lucy's father. It was always a bit melancholy to stare into Layla's eyes.

"Ahha!" Layla giggled again, as Natsu began to spin her around. He then sat her back in her high chair, her small laughter still bubbling out as she wanted to be lifted again.

Natsu grinned. He loved his family. Yes, his family. However, Lucy and he haven't got married yet. Natsu was hoping to wed before the twins were born. But with the unexpected birth of Layla and Igneel, they never had any time. So that was why Natsu was planning to marry Lucy either before or when they're already in college. Honestly, Natsu was completely dreading college. He couldn't imagine leaving the children he fathered with Lucy at someone else's house. He cherished every minute he could spend with them. Hell, at the grocery store, he was practically running around the store like a madman, trying to hurry home with Lucy and the twins.

However, he knew that college was a mandatory to have a successful job. He desperately wanted to become a lawyer, and Lucy said she had wanted to become a pediatrician. Right now, Natsu's parents were paying for the rent, the groceries, the bills. He knew he could never thank them enough, but he wanted to support his family. Not have to ask his parents for money. So Natsu not only wanted to go to college, but he needed to go.

Natsu turned to Lucy. "So we're starting in December?"

"Yup." She blew a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Aren't all of our friends starting in December?"

She nodded her head.

"You know, it's going to be hectic."

She quietly laughed. "Yes, I know."

Natsu smiled. It was already November. Natsu and Lucy had all of the things they needed for their dorm. They both had scholarships, so they really didn't have to worry about tuition. The only thing they had to worry about was getting good grades and getting through 4 years of partying, studying, drinking, and helping their friends do the same.

Ah, their friends. It's been a while since Natsu and Lucy have seen them, with the exception of Juvia and Gray. They have called each other a few times. Erza and Gerard are still going strong. Levy and Gazille were planning on moving in together. Alzack and Bisca already moved in with each other. Mira and Fried were actually thinking of getting hitched themselves. Cana and Macao were still drinking it up and having good times. And surprisingly, Evergreen and Elfman decided to start dating. They were all going to UCLA.

Finally, Juvia and Gray. They had already moved into Gray's house, and were doing great. They were exceptionally happy that their anniversary was also the birth of Layla and Igneel. Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster were probably the proudest godparents ever.

"Natsu."

Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Do you really want to go to college?"

"Of course I do. I want to support you and our children."

Lucy smiled. "I know you do. I want to support you and the twins as well. But are we really ready for college? We just had kids. Don't you think we should hold off on college?"

"Lucy, if we hold off college, we'll never have time to go, and we'll regret it."

Lucy sighed. "I don't want to leave Layla and Igneel."

Natsu walked over and hugged Lucy. "I don't want to either. But we are doing this for them. We want them to grow up and be the best that they can be."

Natsu heard a small laugh from Lucy.

"What?" He said, trying to frown and failing miserably.

"You don't sound like the Natsu I know." Lucy laughed.

"God, I know. I'm turning into a fucking pussy."

Lucy began laughing until her stomach hurt. "Don't worry. I still love you."

"Thanks." He grinned.

Lucy smiled. She couldn't imagine her life without Natsu. He was just too lovable.

"Ahhh!" Igneel exclaimed, his face and hair full of peaches.

"Looks like all the peaches didn't make their way into your mouth." Lucy laughed, getting a towel and wiping off Igneel's face.

"Haaaaa." Igneel laughed. His personality was so much like Natsu's. Messy, curious, and too cute for words. Sure, he would be a bit noisy and mischievous. But he was completely kind and was always looking to people for hugs and love.

"There we go. All clean. Now it's time for your bath, and your bath." Lucy said, pointing at both of the twins.

They both pouted. That was another thing they did. They would occasionally do the same action at the same time, such as frowning at something they both didn't like, smiling and giggling at something that makes them happy, and becoming wide-eyed at something shocking, such as finding their mommy and daddy macking on the couch.

"Sorry, cuties. You both need baths. Now." She picked up Igneel and took him to the bathroom.

"Natsu, can you bring Layla?"

"Sure." Lucy walked out of the room. Natsu made sure she was out of hearing range.

"Layla, look what daddy got for mommy."

Natsu pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. It was a small pink diamond in the shape of a hibiscus flower. It was surrounded by green crystal leaves, and the words _'I love you'_ were etched inside the ring.

Layla's big eyes sparkled as she saw the breathtaking ring. She reached out for it. She gently touched the tiny flower. She began smiling.

"Ohh." She exclaimed. Being the oldest, she knew what not to grab.

"I got this ring last year. No telling mommy, okay?" He put a finger in front of his lips for the 'Shh' sign.

"Ssss." Layla mimicked. She began laughing. Natsu smiled.

"Natsu, is everything okay?" Lucy called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm bringing Layla right now." He picked up Layla and hurried to the bathroom. He told Layla one final thing.

"I'll tell mommy soon, Layla. Alright?

I'll tell mommy I'll love her forever."

.

.

.

* * *

**_hope you liked it! you finally know what the ring looks like. XD lmfao. _**

**_btw, idc if anyone in the manga gets killed off, cause im still gonna write them in the story. that sounds slightly sadistic... TT_**

**_yesh, im a cheesy bastard. but you love me. XD jkjkjk. but i love you! X3_**

**_imma go try and write some more chappies. wish me luck._**

**_Love and Huggles, _**

**_Roro-chan/Rorocchi ^u^_**


	2. Slow Down

"Natsu! Where's my sociology book?"

"Ahahaha!"

"Last time I saw it was under the couch!"

"Aaaha!"

"What the hell is it doing down there?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"I have no idea, Luce!"

It was December 4th. Lucy and Natsu were quickly packing because enrollment started next week. They were frantically looking for everything that they had bought one month ago. Yes, it would've been much easier to have prepared sooner, but they were extremely busy with other things. Such as the twins, bills, the twins, groceries, the twins, planning for college, and ah, yes. The twins.

"Ahhhha!" Igneel exclaimed. During Natsu and Lucy's interesting conversation, Layla and Igneel were busy exclaiming their excitement. They always loved to see Natsu and Lucy lovingly fight, because it amused them both greatly. So they decided that every time one of them answered, they would both simulteanously exclaim their amusement. They loved the game immensely.

"Luce, can you tell me where my headphones are?"

"Aaaaaahaha!"

"Why are you taking your headphones?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaha!"

"Are you seriously asking me that question? I need to listen to my music when I study."

"Hahaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oooh. Okay. Then look for my headphones while your at it."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Natsu sighed. "Okay, fine." At that current moment, he was in the bedroom, looking for all of their supplies, clothes, and other things they might need, such as their headphones, desk lamp, rugs, bedspread, etc. Of course, it was a bit difficult when your girlfriend was yelling at you from the front room.

"Found it!" Lucy exclaimed with success. She had just finished the last pair of her high heels, boots, sneakers, and flip flops. She wanted to do a little victory dance, but the twins were on the couch, and she really didn't want to look like a dumbass in front of her kids. So she just grinned to herself, and continued looking for her needed stick of concealer, which she dropped somewhere near the door.

So far, Natsu and Lucy already have their mini fridges, cooking utensils, mattresses, desks, and other necessities. However, they were missing one very important item.

A very large item.

They needed a car. In high school, they always caught a ride in Gray's truck. Even to this day, they still do. So that was the first thing they decided to buy. A car.

* * *

"Why did you drag us to come help you guys buy a car?"

"Cause you're our best friends. We want to share our life with you. Anyway, we thought that you guys could help us."

"Good point."

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia were at the car dealership. It seems that Natsu and Lucy were going to buy a car sooner than expected. They had a good amount of cash saved up, and they were hoping to buy a van, so it could hold the twins, and their friends. They were aiming towards a black van, with at least 5 seats and 30 miles to the gallon. They were hoping that they could just go to one dealership and they would find it.

A short, stocky man with a mustache to match came out of the dealership. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit, and shiny black shoes.

"Ah, hello! I see you're here to buy a car. What are we all looking for today?" He said, in a voice that sounded a bit worn.

"Hello. Actually, today we're trying to look for a van. Particularly black, with at least 5 seats." Lucy said, her voice very sweet and polite.

"Hm, I think I might have something that you're looking for. What's your price range?"

"10 thousand." Natsu replied.

"Great. I have the perfect choice. Follow me." He smiled, and then walked over on the other side of the lot. Once there, they saw a shiny black van, priced at 9 thousand.

"Whoa. This is nice." Gray said, walking around the car.

"I know. Babe, don't smudge the car. It's not yours." Juvia said, her hands on her hips.

"What's the MPG?" Lucy asked.

"25 miles." The man replied.

"How many seats?" Natsu asked.

"7 seats." He replied.

"Hm... I think this might be the car, Natsu." Lucy said.

"I think so, too. Alright, we'll take it." Natsu grinned.

"Fantastic! Let me go get the paper work ready." The man quickly went back inside the dealership.

"Lucy, do you want to go look at other cars? Gray and I were actually deciding to buy one as well." Juvia said.

"Sure. Natsu, Gray, Juvia and I will be around the lot. Don't break anything." Lucy said. They walked off towards the other direction.

"God, this is one kickass car, Natsu."

"I know. Hey, wanna go inside? I think the guy dropped the keys." He smirked.

Suddenly, Natsu and Gray were on their hands and knees, looking for the keys to the van.

**"FOUND IT!"** Gray exclaimed. When he lifted his head, it hit another car. The alarm went off.

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"**

**"ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO HELP YOU LOOK FOR THE FUCKING KEYS!"**

**"SO NOW IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"**

**"NATSU! GRAY!"**

The two bickering boys turned around to see a fuming Juvia and Lucy.

"So, we were looking at a very nice silver Mercedes. It was very calm and peaceful for about 10 seconds. Then, we hear an alarm. And the first thought that came to my mind was, 'Natsu and Gray either broke the car, broke another car, or broke themselves and then hit a car.' Oh, but this is fantastic. Looking for the key to the car, and then hitting your big ass head on another car. If you were so desperate to find the keys, you could've just

asked the man to get us another key." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Oh." Natsu said, blinking.

"You're such a dumbass." Gray mumbled.

"This coming from the guy with the big ass head!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'd rather have a big ass head than a small ass brain!" Gray yelled back.

"You want me to punch you?" Natsu exclaimed.

"You always want to punch me!" Gray yelled back.

"SHUT UP!"

The 2 men crouched down in fear of Juvia. It seems the bluenette has left the 2 young men traumatized by her wrath.

"Natsu. Gray. Go inside and tell them to turn off the alarm on this car. Say that it was both of your faults."

"Okay." Natsu sighed in defeat. "Let's go, jackass." They both started walking for the dealership, their heads hung after losing their pride yet again.

"Natsu was right. You are scary." Lucy said, impressed.

"I have my moments." Juvia smirked.

* * *

At the end of the afternoon, Lucy and Natsu finally drove out of the dealership in their brand new van. Gray and Juvia left home in their black truck. They decided to buy the silver Mercedes next week.

During the ride home, Lucy had asked a very interesting question to Natsu.

"Natsu. Who did you leave the twins with?" Lucy asked, nervously.

"I left then with my parents. Why do you ask?" Natsu replied.

"Oh, just wondering. Anyway, I trust your parents. They must be good caretakers, right?"

* * *

**"SUNRISE, SUNSET! SUNRISE, SUNSET! SWIFTLY FLOW THE DAYS...!"**

**"GRANDINE! WHERE'S THE REMOTE?"**

**"IT'S UNDER THE COUCH!"**

**"FOUND IT! DAMMIT, OUR SON AND DAUGHTER DON'T HAVE GOOD CABLE! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, SWEETIE?... GRANDINE?... CRAP, GRANDINE, TURN DOWN THE DAMN MUSIC!"**

**"IT SOOTHES MY SOUL, IGNEEL, SO SHUT UP!"**

**"YOU'RE NOT 17 ANYMORE, GRANDINE! YOU'RE 47!"**

**"THIS COMING FROM THE MAN WHO'S ALREADY GETTING BROCHURES FROM THE SCOOTER STORE!"**

Poor Layla and Igneel were looking back and forth at their very disruptive grandparents. They're playful fighting and yelling had been going on for about 30 minutes. The twins weren't scared at all. In fact, they were very interested in their arguing. However, now they were getting a bit bored, and didn't know what else to do. So they just continued looking back at forth while Grandine and Igneel continued with their playful banter until their parents came home.

Suddenly, as if a gift from God, the door opened. Natsu and Lucy came in, hoping to see the house in complete perfection. It was, with the exception of 2 yelling voices yelling back and forth from the front room to the kitchen.

Natsu sighed. Then he joined in.

**"MOM! DAD! CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?"**

**"OI, GRANDINE! NATSU AND LUCY ARE HOME! TURN DOWN THE DAMN MUSIC!"**

**"MAKE ME!"** Grandine yelled one final time. She rushed to the front room and gave Natsu and Lucy big hugs. "Sorry about that. You know how your father and I interact." She said, smiling bashfully.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu sighed again. Meanwhile, Lucy was trying to hold back her laughs. She just loved when Igneel and Grandine play fought with each other.

"So, did you two find a car?" Grandine asked.

"Yeah, we did. It's outside. Lucy will take you." Natsu said.

"Absolutely! Come on, Lucy!" Grandine exclaimed, linking her arm with Lucy's. Lucy smiled, and they went outside to see the new car.

As soon as they stepped outside, Natsu quickly went to see his dad.

"Hey, dad. I gotta ask you something." Natsu said.

"Sure. What's up, son?" Igneel grinned, patting the spot next to him. Natsu sat down.

"Dad, I really want to ask Lucy to marry me."

"You mean you still haven't asked her?"

"No?"

"Then what are you waiting for, my boy? I wanna be alive for my son's wedding!" Igneel chuckled, slapping Natsu on the back.

"Dad, Lucy and I barely have any time in our busy schedule to get married. With the twins and paying the rent-"

"Natsu," Igneel cut him off. "You have to stop brushing this off. I know, it's good for you to care about your kids and the apartment. I respect how responsible you are. But when you love someone, you want to be with that person forever. You can't just treat marrying Lucy like something you can do anytime. If you love her, you marry her as soon as possible. If it really helps, your mother and I will worry about the twins and all of the other things that they need. Natsu, Lucy is a great girl. You have to hold her, and love her, and never let her go." Igneel said.

Natsu's mind was reeling. Everything that his father was saying is true. But now the problem was when he could be able to marry Lucy. College was starting next week. He knew he would be too busy to get married during class hours. He also knew how important marrying Lucy was, and how he wanted to have a nice, big wedding for Lucy. He just didn't know how he would be able to do that. Everything was moving so fast around him, and he was desperately hoping he would be able to catch up.

"Dad, I just don't know what to do. I mean, everything is moving so fast. College is next week, and then I want to have a wedding. Also, the twins and the rent... Dammit..." Natsu held his head in his hands. Growing up was one thing, but learning to deal with it was something entirely different. He felt as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle, yet the pieces weren't matching up. He didn't know what to do, or what to think.

_'I wish I could just slow down time and make everything better.'_

.

.

.


	3. Orientation

"Ah, college." Lucy exclaimed, walking up the marble steps into the main hall.

Lucy had been dreaming of this day for as long as she could remember. She had always loved schools. The chalkboards, the sunshine smiling through the windows, the books.

Especially the books. Lucy loved reading. She was amazed at how a few pages that had words printed in fine ink could send her to a whole different world. One second, she would be enthralled and entranced by the self-centeredness in 'The Picture of Dorian Grey", and the next, she would be devastated, yet touched by the flowing, graceful words of Shakespeare's classic, "Romeo and Juliet." She looked up to so many authors and writers. Names like Charles Dickens, Louise-Mary Alcott, and Jack London flittered through her mind, as she entered her local library. Books, and the words in them, just intrigued Lucy.

"I know. It's... Huge..." Natsu replied, having to tilt his head back to see the top of the main hall.

Lucy and Natsu's leaving had been both sad, yet exciting. Sad for leaving their lovely children behind. Oh, Lucy's heart broke when she had to leave her children. Sure, Juvia's aunt, Kiko, and her daughter, Kairi, were both extremely kind and loving people, but it was still so heartbreaking to leave her children for long periods of time. Natsu hadn't been so successful either. He had told her the usual, 'They'll be fine', even though she could see the tears brimming in his eyes.

However, leaving was also incredibly exciting. Lucy nor Natsu had ever left their small town of Magnolia. Going to a new place was like a new adventure to them. She was so excited to see what the future would await her.

Right now, they were currently entering the main hall, and were trying to find where orientation was being held. Lucy was also hoping that they would spot a few of their friends at orientation as well.

"Natsu! I found it!" Lucy exclaimed. She pointed to a sign, pointing to the auditorium that said, "First years Orientation." They quickly entered inside, and it seemed it was almost about to start. Lucy scanned the rows for flashes of teal blue, sea green, snow white, scarlet red, and chocolate brown. Suddenly, she spotted a small bright blue head, standing out against the auditorium. Lucy took her chances, and rushed over to her.

Lucy tapped her shoulder. Levy's face immediately lit up when she saw Lucy's golden smile.

"Lu-chan! Oh, I've missed you!" Levy said, standing up and embracing Lucy in a tight hug.

"Levy-chan! I've missed you, too! Oh, how've you been? How's Gazille?" Lucy said, returning the hug.

"He's doing great. Still a bit harsh, but he's getting better." Levy pulled apart, and motioned for Lucy to sit down. "Right now, he went to go walk around. I desperately hope he doesn't hurt anyone. He didn't want to come to the orientation, saying it was a 'waste of time" Levy said, rolling her eyes.

Lucy laughed. "No surprise. I think I left Natsu at the door. I bet he's mad at- KYA!" Lucy yelped, feeling two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"And that is what you get for leaving me." Natsu said, grinning.

"Shut up, Natsu." Lucy huffed, crossing her arms. A ghost smile crossed her lips.

Natsu smiled, and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Levy. Where's Gazille? Tch, the dumbass. Must be walking around, clueless. I guess the knowledge is too much for him to handle." He laughed, then groaned as Lucy elbowed him.

"Natsu, don't be mean. Gazille is actually very smart, just so you know."

"He is," Levy chimed in. "He's not as dumb as some people think. He just never shows it." Levy giggled.

"Oi, Lucy! Natsu! Levy! Over here!"

The 3 teens turned around to see the rest of the former FT High students walking down the aisle. Gray and Juvia were walking towards them, with Juvia waving. Mirajane and Fried were smiling, tagging along in the back. Erza and Gerard were next, holding hands, never taking their eyes off each other. Finally, everyone else came along; Elfman, Evergreen, Alzack, Bisca, Cana, and Macao.

"Hey!" Lucy beamed, excited to see all of her friends again. She got up and went to go give her friends hugs. After they all got acquainted, the auditorium hushed as a few college students walked onto the stage.

The first college student, a bleached blonde with damaged jeans and a hot pink T-shirt stepped up to the microphone.

"Alright, everyone. Time to settle down. Now that you've met up with all of your friends, it's time to get started. My name is Chelsea, I'm a 2nd year student here at UCLA, and these are my friends."

She passed the microphone to a tall guy, with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans, Converse, and a button up shirt. "Hey, my name is David, and I'm a 2nd year student here at UCLA." He said, in a deep voice.

The mic was passed to a beautiful redhead, with light blue eyes. She was wearing a long gray sweaterdress, with black high heels. "Hi, my name is Veronica, and I'm a 3rd year student here at UCLA." Her eyes sparkled.

The last person standing was a young man, wearing light blue jeans, black Converse, and a forest green T-shirt. The most peculiar thing of all, were his eyes. They were a matte Navy blue.

"Hey, my name is Adam, and I'm a 2nd year student here at UCLA." He skimmed the whole entire auditorium until his eyes landed on Lucy. He smiled, and Lucy just sighed. She grasped onto Natsu's hand to show him that she was taken.

"We are all here to give you some tips on how to survive through college. It might be a lot to take in at first, but once you know all the tricks, you'll immediately get used to it." Chelsea said.

"The first thing that you all should know is where your classes are located. Fortunately, most of you were already here for the first orientation, but if you weren't, you can ask your advisors." David said.

"The second thing is to organize your time wisely. Always put your education first. College isn't just about hooking up and partying." Veronica said, with a smirk.

"Third thing to do is to explore different subjects. You never know if you might want to change your major." Adam said. His gaze went back to Lucy's, and a ghost smile crossed his features.

'He just won't give up, won't he? I already have my man and my children. Sorry, Mr. Adam.' Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Finally, the last thing to do is balance your study time and your leisure time. All work and no play isn't successful, and neither is all play and no work." Chelsea said, smiling.

"Alright. So that's pretty much it. Any questions?" David asked. After receiving expressions of non-worry, he said, "Great. Now if you already unpacked in your dorm, you can head up there and start arranging your dorm. Or, you can walk around campus to find your classes. All of us will be here in the front of the stage if you have anymore questions."

Lucy was absolutely ecstatic. She couldn't wait to head up to her dorm. She was rooming with Juvia, and Natsu was going to be right down the hall, rooming with Gray.

Suddenly, Adam quickly walked off stage and was heading over to Lucy.

'Can't this guy take a hint?' Lucy thought, a bit ticked off. She tightened her grip on Natsu's hand, who was busy arguing with Gray. (No surprise there.)

"Hey, nice to meet you. My name's Adam." He held out his hand towards Lucy.

Lucy tried her best to smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Adam. My name is Lucy." She shook his hand.

No sparks. No fireworks. No electric zap. Obviously, this guy was nothing compared to Natsu. She remembered the first time she held Natsu's hand, it created goosebumps on her arm. The only thing this guy was capable of was urging Lucy to wipe her hand on her side.

She didn't think she was being mean. She had physically shown that Natsu and her were an item. There was a terrible vibe about this guy, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Finally, Natsu turned around. "Hey, it's you! Andy, or something." Natsu said, completely oblivious to Adam's twitching.

"It's Adam. Nice to meet you... Pinky?" Adam said, delighted when he saw Natsu's face grimace.

"It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. It looks like you already met my girlfriend and the mother of my children, Lucy." Natsu was careful not to say her last name.

Lucy practically jumped with joy when she saw Adam's jaw drop to the floor. Panicking, he immediately composed himself. "Oh, congratulations."

"Thank you, Adam. We're actually extremely excited to be coming to college here. However, I'm going to miss my twins terribly, Layla and Igneel. Oh, would you like to see a picture?" Lucy said, her voice sweet as sugar.

"Eto, no, no. Thank you, though. I must be going." Adam said. He stomped away, steam practically coming out of his ears as he murmured a string of curses.

Lucy smirked. "Serves him right. He was eyeing me the whole orientation. Such a creeper." Lucy said, disgusted.

"Really? That jackass. Want me to go kick his ass?" Natsu said, grinning.

"No, no. It's okay. But thanks, Natsu." She pecked him on the lips, smiling.

xXx

"Twins. Layla and Igneel. 6 months old, and I bet they look like the parents."

"Hm, okay. Anything else?"

"The chick was really sly. One hell of a vixen you got there."

"She's not mine, yet. But she will be. Here's your 100, Adam. There'll be more where that came from, as long as you get more information about Lucy."

"No problem. By the way, what's her last name?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. My love, and my future wife."

"Damn... You must really love her."

"With all of my heart." He peeked out the curtains.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll be together soon."

.

.

.

"I swear on it..."

.

.

.


	4. Once Again: Marriage

_**EDIT: 10/16/11**_

_**Just in case you all didn't know, I'm fixing the little mistakes in my story. **_

_**Gomen, if you thought I was updating the chapters. ;A; **_

* * *

"Lucy! Where do you want me to put your laptop?"

"Put it on my bed for now. Then I'll set it up at my desk when we're finished."

"Okay. Hey, cute bedspread! I love the checkers."

"Thanks. I got it at Bed, Bath and Beyond."

"Really? I got mine at the thrift store. Hehe."

Juvia and Lucy were currently setting up their dorm room. The room was filled with pictures of their best friends, and the lovely brown and green striped wallpaper was covered in small decals. There were 2 single beds, one of which had a pretty blue argyle bedspread, while the other had a cute black and pink checkered bedspread. A small silver mini fridge was put near the kitchen, while the desks were put face to face near the window. There was a small beige velvet couch, with a round glass coffee table in the front of it. Multicolored Japanese lanterns hung from the ceiling, while the scanners were busy being set up near the desks. All in all, the room looked very modern and colorful.

"Crap, where did I put the chairs? Oh, wait. They're outside." Lucy stepped outside.

Well, almost.

"Hey there, Lucy. How's it going?" Adam said, leaning up against the wall.

Oh, she was pissed.

"Okay. I've tried being nice. I really have. But I have a fiancee. And two lovely children. I don't have any interest in you whatsoever." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on, Luce." Adam said. She cringed. Nobody called her Luce, except for her friends, and Natsu.

"Don't call me Luce. It's Lucy for you." Her jaw was tight.

"Alright, alright. Lucy. What do you see in that gay flower that you don't see in me?" Adam said, grinning a stupid grin.

"Respect." She stated, bringing in the two lounge chairs from outside. She 'accidentally' dropped the chair on Adam's foot.

"Why, you!-"

"Oi, Andy!"

Adam and Lucy had turned around to see Natsu walking down the hall. His eyes were pools of black, and his mouth was in a scowl.

He reached Lucy and put an arm around her waist. "You were saying?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I must be going." Adam said. He stalked off.

"I'm going to report that fucker if he ever goes near you again." Natsu said, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white.

"It's okay, Natsu. I'll take care of him, I promise. You have nothing to worry about." Lucy said, smiling. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and started picking up the two chairs.

"Hey, you need some help?" Natsu asked

"Oh, sure. That would be great, thanks." Lucy replied. She took in one lounge chair, while Natsu took in the other one.

When they went inside, Juvia was putting a bag of food inside the mini fridge. She looked up, and smiled. "Hey, Natsu. Wanna be an awesome friend and help us with our dorm?"

"I'm already an awesome friend, but sure." Natsu smirked. Lucy playfully swatted him.

"Natsu, weren't you helping Gray fix up your dorm?"

"Shit!" Natsu exclaimed. He was about to head back, but then said, "Nah, too lazy."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'll go help him. Make sure you don't break anything."

* * *

"Hey, Luce. What's up? Oi, have you seen Natsu? Your damn boyfriend kept saying, 'Don't worry, I'll come back. I won't just leave my best friend." Gray said, mimicking Natsu's voice.

Lucy laughed. "Sorry. He's at my dorm with Juvia." She looked around. "No offense, but the room seems kind of bare. I think you should put up more posters, and maybe add a few chairs."

"Thank you for your expertise on home decor, Lucy." Gray said, clapping his hands.

"Oh, shut up." Lucy said.

Gray laughed. "Had to do it."

"Gray, can I ask you something?" Lucy said, sitting on the edge of Natsu's bed.

"Sure, what's up?" He replied, standing on a stool to put a poster on the wall.

"Has... Natsu ever talked about... Marrying me?"

Gray's footing almost slipped on the stool. He caught himself, and jumped down. He ran his fingers through his head of hair, and sighed.

"I, can't really say anything... I swore not to tell anyone about this..."

"Just tell me. Please? I won't say anything." Lucy said.

"I can't. I mean, I want to... But, Natsu made me promise not to tell anyone... I made a mistake to mention it to his dad, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone else."

Lucy groaned, and laid down on Natsu's bed.

"I'm sorry, Gray... It's just that... I love Natsu so much... I want to marry him, and grow up as a real family, like you and Juvia..."

Gray sat down on his bed. "Lucy, just because you and Natsu aren't married, doesn't mean you guys aren't a real family. You have two beautiful children. That's all you really need in a family."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Gray."

"I should also add, that I'm probably the best godparent in the whole damn world." Gray smirked.

"Alright, Gray." Lucy laughed.

* * *

_'Damn fucking flower. Ruining all of this. I have to find a way to make both of them to become mad at each other. If not, I don't get paid.'_

Adam knocked on the door, labeled 204. He waited until it opened.

"Any progress?" Loki asked, looking down the hallway, and then ushering him inside.

"No. And you can blame that son of a bitch Natsu for getting in the way of this all." Adam said, plopping down on a lounge chair.

"That's exactly why we must get him out of the way. We need to figure out a way to break up Lucy and Natsu, and I think I know just who to call."

"Who?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, just someone. An old friend of Natsu's. This will be difficult, because we can't let her know what we're doing. If she were to find out, she would probably snitch."

Loki picked up the phone. It rang a few times, before someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice replied, sounding very sweet and innocent.

"Ah, Lisanna. It's me, Loki." He said, smiling.

"Loki! How great to hear from you! How's it going?" Lisanna asked.

"It's going great. Listen, I hear you're going to USC. I was just wondering if you'd like to stop by for a visit at UCLA. Natsu comes here, too."

"Natsu goes to UCLA? I miss him so much! I haven't seen him since 8th grade. Of course I'll stop by! I have to go. Bye, Loki!" Lisanna's bubbly voice answered.

"Bye, Lisanna." Loki said, and then hung up.

"I'm confused. Didn't you say you had never met Natsu until Lucy's prom?" Adam asked, rubbing his temples.

"Which I didn't. However, in 8th grade, Lisanna and Natsu were best friends. Then, in 9th grade, Natsu went to Fairy Tail high, and Lisanna went to my school. We became friends, and in 11th grade, I moved to Lucy's school. In 9th grade, Lisanna kept on saying how Natsu was a great best friend, and how they were extremely close."

"So, that means..."

"Lisanna knows nothing about Lucy, and will be spending so much time with Natsu, that Lucy will get jealous, and leave him. When he does, she'll come crawling back to me."

"Wait. Won't Natsu tell Lisanna that he has a fiancee and two children?" Adam said, scratching his head.

"Yes, but it won't matter. Lucy will accuse Natsu of cheating, which will make him become defensive. They'll have a huge fight, and won't ever want to be together again." Loki smirked.

"Wow..." Adam sat there, awestruck.

"I love her. And she loves me.

Lucy and I will be together.

Forever."

.

.

.


	5. Where's Mama?

**_I apologize from the bottom of heart for being late with this._**

**_My mojo for this story has been lost for a while, and I'm trying to look for it. _**

**_I guess yelling, "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, BITCH" wasn't the right way to go._**

**_By the by, I'm writing another story._**

**_It's just an original story, so I might put it up on FictionPress._**

**_Yes, this chapter is short. Please, just be patient, my little mudkips._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Mom?... Mom?... MOM!"

Kiko jumped up from her nap. "Eh? What? Who died?"

Kairi rubbed her temples. "No, mom. I just wanted to tell you that the babies woke up from their nap."

Kiko groaned as she pulled herself up from the couch. "Okay, alright. I'll go get the baby formula. So, how are the cuties doing, anyway?"

"They're doing fine. Although, Igneel is getting a bit feisty." Kairi replied, following her mom to the baby's room.

As they entered the room, they were greeted by Layla and Igneel's soft gurgles and wails. Kiko had referred to the twins as 'two angels that fell from heaven.'

"There they are! The two cutest babies in the whole world!" Kiko said, cooing over the two little babies. She picked up Igneel from his crib. "Kai, do you mind taking Layla to her high chair?"

"No problem." The teenager said, gently picking up Layla from her crib. She laughed and grabbed a small strand of her black hair, and tickled her face with it.

"Hey, stop." Kairi laughed, tickling the small infant on her stomach. Layla's laugh bubbled throughout the room.

It wasn't just a guess, but Layla's laugh was similar to a sip of warm chamomile tea, or a big hug, or even a cool breeze in the park. It just relaxed you, and made everyone who was around her happy. Whenever Kairi and her mom argued, Layla would laugh, and suddenly it was like a little cup of sparkles, happiness, and relaxation, was sprinkled on them. Kairi noticed it before when she and her boyfriend were fighting in the frontroom 2 weeks ago. Layla, being so used to her grandparents arguments, had begun laughing.

Both of the teenagers had stopped talking, and were dazed for a few seconds. Suddenly, they were calm, and had figured out why they were arguring, and settled it immediately.

Kairi had said her laugh was a bit like magic, and Kiko had said it was a very powerful weapon, which Kairi had sighed and called her a weirdo.

Although, she had to admit. Her laugh was incredibly soothing when it needed to be.

Unfortunately, it was also incredibly rare. Layla was a bubbly child, all smiles and joy, but she saved her laughs whenever the time came, that everyone needed a laugh.

It amazed Kairi how smart she was. She plopped the small infant into her pink high chair, and went to the cabinet to pull out some baby food.

She opened the jar with ease, and mixed the concoction of apples and bananas with a small spoon.

"Alright, open wide." Kairi cooed, pretending the spoon was a plane. Layla opened her mouth, and swallowed each bite.

"You're a good girl, aren't you?" Kairi smiled, looking down at the cute girl with the golden curls. The little baby smiled, and reached out her hands.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Do you want to play something?" She picked up the baby and twirled her around.

Layla smiled, and then pouted.

"Where Mama?"

Kairi stared wide-eyed at the girl with the golden curls.

"Mama. Where Mama?"

Kairi's voice cracked. "Mama's going to be back soon. Don't worry."

After putting Layla in her bath, she sat down at sighed, running her fingers through her long, black hair.

_'I'm getting so attached to these children. They need their parents._

_Lucy, Natsu... Please, visit soon...'_

* * *

"Natsu! Hurry up! We're going to be late for our first class!"

"Easy for you to say. What the hell do you have in here? Rocks? You don't need rocks in a classroom! Unless, they're really cool rocks."

"Please, Natsu. Don't make me slap you."

The two young adults were currently making their way to their class. As luck would have it, Natsu and Lucy had 6 out of the 8 classes together. They were currently walking to their first class together, and were trying to rush, because the class was about to start in 5 minutes.

Of course, Natsu was carrying Lucy's bag as well, because... Well, because he had offered. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that they were going to be late for their first class as college students.

"Natsu, if you really didn't want to carry my bag, you should've just told me."

"I didn't want to get slapped!"

"I was going to slap you because you started talking about cool rocks. What the hell are cool rocks? Please, don't answer that, it was a trick question." Lucy said, after Natsu had begun to open his mouth.

"Luce! Natsu! Over here!"

They turned around to see Juvia and Gray heading towards them. Gray was carrying two bags in tow.

Gray stood next to Natsu, so the two girls couldn't hear them. "She got you, too, eh?"

"Mhm."

"You offered without realizing it weighed as much as a fucking elephant?"

"Yup. Same thing happen to you?"

"Oh yeah. What the hell do they carry in here? 100 tampons? Girl condoms? God, I hope it's not a vibr-"

"I can hear you."

"I love you!"

"Of course you do."

* * *

"Whoo, I'm beat. Classes really suck. When do we start party- Ow." Natsu said, after being slapped by Lucy.

"College isn't always about sex, drinking, and partying. It's about trying to get a good career." Lucy replied.

"But that's the only reason why I- Ouch." Gray replied, after being slapped by Juvia.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll rip you a new one." Juvia said, giving him a death glare.

"Yes, dear." Gray said, wincing.

"So, what do you all want to do today? I heard Mira is holding a small get together at her dorm." Lucy said,

"Sounds like fun. It'd be nice to catch up with everyone. I haven't really hung out with our friends in a while." Juvia said, sighing.

"Yeah, I know. I never got the chance to kick Gazille's ass." Natsu said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Definitely. Alzack still owes me 10 bucks." Gray said, scowling.

"I don't remember Alzack giving you 10 bucks." Lucy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Exactly- Oomf." Juvia punched him in the gut.

"Don't take advantage of others." Juvia said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, my love." Gray said, clutching his stomach.

* * *

**_Yes, it was short. I KNOW._**

**_I've just been thinking about this asian asshole who I love so much. _**

**_Anyway, that's beside the point._**

**_The point is, I've been going through a lot of random crap so far._**

**_I have drawings to finish._**

**_I have friend drama to deal with._**

**_And sometimes, I have to wake up really early to go somewhere that I don't want to go to._**

**_Mhm._**

**_Okay, I'm gonna go now. _**

**_Cause I want to._**

**_TEEHEE_**

**_Roro-chan :3_**


	6. Fruitful Gathering

**_Whut? I still have a story named Our Journey Never Ends? What? _**

**_Yes. I do have this lovely story. Yes. I haven't updated in a long time, for various reasons._**

**_Personally, I think they're all excuses. Very shitty excuses for not updating. _**

**_I bet all of you are wondering, Where have you been? Why haven't you updated? Are you thinking of stopping this story and letting us down like you almost did last time?_**

_**First of all, you must remember that I am not a sophisticated high school or college student, with a 4.0 GPA and a dry humor to match. I am merely a 13 year old girl, with a huge (HUGE) tendency to be extremely lazy. That does not mean I don't feel bad, because I do. If I could, I would've written the whole entire story by now, but that's basically impossible. Unless the story were to become a pile of shit, I have to take my time.**_

**_Secondly, I don't have a plot set. I have different events which I want to put in the story, but I do not have the small things in between to string the whole story together. I write it as it is. Having an unknown plot makes it difficult for me to write this story. I write this story day by day, as if you're living right beside the characters, going by event to event._**

_**Lastly, no. I am not giving up on this story. However, I can't lie. I have lost my interest in Fairy Tail greatly, and have been interested in Bleach much more. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop this story. It's true, Fairy Tail isn't my #1 manga, but I still love the story, and I'm still reading it.**_

_**And, to all of those students out there, which include middle, high, and college students, you have to know how hard it is to write a story and maintain your grades at the same time.**_

**_So, please. I am not asking for pity, or sympathy, or empathy. All I'm asking for is forgiveness, love, and patience._**

**_Enjoy~ _**

* * *

The young man looked at him.

_'Pink hair... Haven't I seen him somewhere before?'_

The young man shook his head, and continued walking.

* * *

"Juvia, where are my sandals?"

"Probably in my closet."

"What are they doing in there?"

"Oh, just taking a nap."

"Lovely."

Lucy threw on a pair of black knee-length shorts, a blue T-shirt, and some white flip flops. Juvia slipped into a nice light green blouse, white pants, and black flats.

"Juvia, I'm worried." Lucy sighed while putting on her multicolored bracelets.

"About what, Luce?" Juvia asked, brushing her pixie blue hair.

"About Natsu. I just... Does he even want to get married with me?" Lucy wondered, plopping on her bed. She became surprised when she heard Juvia laugh.

"Lucy, you're beautiful, but sometimes you could be a bit naive." Juvia said, pinning a white clip on the side of your head.

"Hey, that's offensive." Lucy said, pouting. Juvia laughed again.

"He wants to get married just as much as you do, Lucy. But you have to pause, take a step back, and look at the situation here. You two fell in love, had two babies, and finished high school. That's not exactly on the list of Things That Happen To Normal Teens. You know that most girls who have a child at a young age don't finish high school, they don't keep their man, and they don't go to college. But dammit, Luce, you and Natsu beat the odds. You proved them wrong. You were able to make all of that happen, and you still have a phenomenal figure." At this, Juvia laughed once more. "So, obviously, you and Natsu really jumped the gun there. I bet you two are still very stressed out, so squeezing a wedding in all of this, isn't exactly the easiest thing to do."

"But, is it wrong? Is it wrong for me to have two beautiful children with him, and still only be able to call him my boyfriend? I want to call him my husband." Lucy sighed.

"Sweetie, labels are for clothes. Who in the hell cares if he isn't your husband yet? You're barely in college, Lucy. It's barely been a few days. Yes, you are officially an adult for breaking down all the obstacles that you've been through, but in reality... You're still a teenager, Luce. You and Natsu had to grow up really fast, and I know that's taken a toll on you." Juvia stated, taking a seat next to Lucy.

"I could wait... Not for a long time, but I could wait." Lucy said, laughing.

"Patience is a virtue, Luce. Now, come on. The guys are waiting for us." Juvia smiled. She grabbed Lucy, and headed out the door.

xXx

"Babe, I almost died waiting for you. You secretly want me to die, don't you?" Gray whined.

"Oh, of course not, darling. But keep complaining, and I just might." Juvia smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You look great, Luce." Natsu smiled, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. You look great, too." Lucy said, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Well, you know. I gots to look good for my girl." Natsu said, smirking, earning a full laugh from Lucy.

"Come on. Let's go to Mira's." Lucy said.

"Where does she live again?" Gray asked.

"She said she lived in Room 509. It should be right this way." Lucy replied, heading down the hallway.

"Found it! It's down here." Natsu said, taking a left down the brightly lit hall.

"Natsu, this is Room 589." Lucy said, sighing.

"Oh... Well, we're close!" He said, grinning.

"Alright, let's go back. I knew I saw it this way." Juvia said, walking back the other way.

Juvia led the way to Room 509, which was decorated with small pink and white flowers. Lucy knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Mirajane, wearing a long sakura maxi dress, and her hair pinned behind her head. She was barefoot, and looked very bohemian.

"Lucy! Juvia! Gray! Natsu! Welcome!" Mirajane said, giving each of them a hug as they stepped inside the lively dormroom.

It was all white, with black tables, chairs, a desk, and a bedpost. The mattress was covered in chocolate brown sheets, with a blue pillow. Bright red roses were sitting in vases on the table, and the mini fridge was stainless steel, with a small magnetic calendar stuck to it. It almost looked like a room inside a home, much less a dorm.

"Oh, Mira. Your dorm is beautiful! I love how all of the colors accent each other." Lucy said, her eyes sparkling.

"Wise words from Lucy, interior decorator." Gray said, smirking.

"Hey, you shut up. At least I know I can decorate, Mr. I think green goes with everything." Lucy said, returning the smirk.

"But it does." Natsu said, frowning.

"Natsu, put green and red together, and what do you get?" Juvia asked.

"Christmas colors?"

"Exactly. So why the hell would you want christmas colors, when it's not christmas?" Juvia said, crossing her arms.

"Hmm.. Gray, I'mma let you take this one." Natsu said, stepping back.

Suddenly, the door was being knocked on. Mira opened it, and there was Erza and Gerard, holding hands and smiling.

"Erza!" The two best friends squealed, almost knocking her over with an embrace.

Erza laughed. "Aren't I special? I've missed you girls, too." The redhead was wearing a smile, along with black pants, and a white cardigan, on top of a cheery yellow tank top.

"How've you been? We haven't seen you in the longest." Lucy said, smiling.

"Ah, you know. The usual. Heading out to shop, going to see movies, and everything else in between." Erza said, walking to take a sit on the small white loveseat.

"How have you girls been? I never got a chance to see your precious twins, Lucy. How are they doing?"

"Oh, they've gotten so big. Igneel is just like his dad, and Layla is the sweetest thing ever." Lucy said, laughing. " How are you doing with classes?"

"Classes are very brutal. I tried to convince my professor to give me an extension on this paper I'm working on, and he said no. Apparently, excessive force is a bad way to go." Erza said, sighing. The two girls smiled weakly.

"I bet it is. So, tell us, Erza. How are things going with you and Gerard?" Juvia said, grinning. At this, Erza blushed.

"We're actually going to be getting married. He already proposed." Erza said, lifting up her right hand, showing off a beautiful diamond ring.

"It's beautiful, Erza. When are you two getting married?" Juvia said, smiling softly.

"Probably next year, so we can finish at least one year of college. You two are definitely going to be bridesmaids, as well as all the other girls." Erza said, smiling.

"Aww, Erza. It's going to be a wonderful wedding. I'm sure of it." Lucy said, smiling back.

"I think so, too." Erza said, gently touching the diamond ring on her finger. On the other side of the room, the 3 guys were catching up.

"Congratulations, Gerard. We're glad you're getting hitched." Gray said, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks, you two. I'm actually pretty nervous about getting married. I feel a bit inferior to my fiancee." Gerard said, smiling weakly.

"Ah, cheer up, Gerard. When this dope got married, he was a nervous wreck. Hitting his head against walls, sweating, feeling anxious as hell." Natsu said, grinning. Gray scowled.

Gerard laughed. "That sounds better then how I'm feeling right now. Oh, you know, you two are going to be groomsmen. Remember that."

"Thanks, buddy. It'll be our pleasure." Gray said, grinning. Abruptly, someone began knocking on the door once again. This time, it was Fried, Alzack, and Bisca.

"Fried! There you are! What happened?" Mira said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry. I got a bit lost, love." Fried replied, embarrassed.

"Hey! It's Alzack! How've you been, man?" Natsu said, grinning.

"Pretty good, thanks. Hows everything going with you guys?"

"Ol' Gerard here is getting hitched. Isn't that great?" Gray said, patting Gerard on the back.

"Really? Congratulations, Gerard." Alzack said, smiling.

"Oh! Yeah, so where's my 10 bucks?" Gray said, rubbing his chin.

"10 bucks? I lent you 10 bucks?" Alzack said, frowning.

"Psh, yeah! It was for that thing... You know! That thing!" Gray said, grinning.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Juvia said from across the room.

Gray winced. "N-Nothing dear. It's A-OK Alzack. You can pay me back later."

"Uh, sure. Alright." Alzack said, still confused.

Juvia returned back to the girls who were talking about how Bisca had moved in with Alzack.

"So, Bisca. Do you sleep on the left, or the right? Because I heard that women normally sleep on the right." Mira said.

"I sleep on the left, though." Erza said, confused.

"... Okay, so normally, women sleep on the left." Mira repeated.

"Can Alzack cook? Because Gray isn't such a bad cook. Unless, you know, he has to bake. Because then... No. He's horrible at baking." Juvia said, sighing.

"Natsu's cousin, Wendy, cooks for us. For a 10 year old, she's pretty good at cooking. She's a big help at home." Lucy said, smiling.

Bisca took all of these statements with a smile and a nod, for talking with the girls was more like a hobby than a past time.

"Oh! Someone else is here!" Mira said, standing up to get the door. In walked Gazille and Levy, looking as opposite as ever.

"Hi, everyone!" Levy beamed, giving all the girls a hug.

"Hi, Levy! How've you been?" Bisca asked, smiling.

"Oh, I've been great, thanks for asking! Gazille is the same as ever. He hates classes, but he's pushing through them." Levy said, smiling.

"Speaking of Gazille, he sure seems to be acting pretty lively over there with the guys." Juvia said, smiling weakly.

On the other side of the room, it was basically the Japan sea in winter.

"Oh, look! It's Natsu, still being as pussy as ever." Gazille said, sneering.

"Yeah, great to see you too, Gazille. I hear you've been bombing classes. Guess things don't change, eh?" Natsu said, grimacing.

"Want me to punch you?"

"Not unless I punch you first!"

"GAZILLE! NATSU!"

The two men cowered as they turned around to find Erza glaring at them.

"This is supposed to be a fruitful occasion. So be fruitful, dammit." Erza said, monotonously.

"Y-Yes, Erza." They said, defeated.

"So, where were we?" Erza said, smiling. All of the girls smiled weakly, for their frightening friend had not changed.

* * *

After a boisterous event of laughing, yelling, joking, and smiling, the day had come and gone. Everyone said their goodbyes, promised to do this again, and had returned to their dorms.

"Ah, wasn't that lovely, Natsu?" Lucy said, interlocking her arm with his.

"Yeah. It was pretty damn intersesting." He replied, smirking.

"I'm so sleepy. I just want to fall on my bed and sleep." Lucy said, feeling drowsy.

"So do I. Gray's probably asleep, that dumbass." Natsu said, smirking.

"Mhm..." Lucy replied, too tired to walk.

Natsu stopped. "You look really tired, Luce. Want me to carry you?"

Lucy nodded her head. Natsu slipped his hand under her dainty legs, and continued walking to her dorm.

"Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"Really love you..."

He smiled. "Love you, too..."

* * *

**_So where do we go from here? The world may never know. I haven't started writing the next chapter, for I'm starting school in less than a week._**

**_Oh, and I just realized that I already hit the 100 reviews mark. _**

**_5 chapters and already 100 reviews. I'm touched, I truly am. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. _**

**_And please, don't be afraid to PM me. My inbox is forever alone, and I read and love all of the reviews everyone writes. ^.^_**

**_Suggestions, ideas, and criticism are greatly appreciated. However, please refrain from criticizing about the information and if I got this date or this name wrong. I'm not a college major, so if a few facts are wrong, and you crucify me for it, I will be more than happy to ignore you. _**

**_Sayonara! Until the next chapter, my lovelies!_**

**_~Roro-chan :D_**


	7. Lisanna

_**Oh my, Gawd. It's finally done. **_

_**I'm sorry, my lovelies, that this took incredibly long to write. However, I do believe that this chapter was worth the wait.**_

**_Perhaps, that just me. _**

* * *

"Juvia, what day is it today?"

"It's Friday."

"What day is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Friday, Friday~ Gotta get down on Friday~"

"Much better."

"You're so damn cheesy."

"I know."

Lucy looked up from her textbook. "When are the guys getting here?"

"I don't know. Gray said they would be here in about 15 minutes."

"And?"

"And, that was 15 minutes ago."

Lucy sighed. "Those dumbasses..."

Juvia looked at the clock again. "Hey, you never know. They could be busy with something else. Like, smelling their armpits."

Lucy choked back a laugh. "Please, don't put that image into my mind."

Juvia laughed. "Too late for that."

* * *

"Tell me we aren't lost."

"Okay. We aren't lost."

"Liar! We're lost!"

"What? You wanted me to tell you-"

"You dumbfuck! Not literally!"

"My bad! God..."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I offered to show you the-"

"No! No map! Fuck maps! I'm Gray!"

"Yes! Yes map! Fuck you!"

"Just, shut up! You're making me lose my concentration!"

Gray looked around again, and pointed to his left. "That way."

"We just came from there."

"Shut up! No! We're going that way."

"Alright, fuck this. I'm going to the dorm."

"Fine! We'll go your way, Mr. I know where everything is!"

"Shut up! You're such a girl."

"Hey!"

* * *

The young woman stepped out of the bus. She wore a lovely cerulean dress with black flats, which complimented her snow white hair.

"This is UCLA? How amazing!" She said to herself. She gazed up at the tall buildings.

"I can't wait to see Natsu."

She smiled, and walked inside.

* * *

"They're lost."

"Oh, God. I think Gray might've led the way." Juvia said, facepalming herself.

Lucy got up to answer a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devils."

"It was his fault." Natsu said, kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"Hey! I knew exactly where we were going!" Gray argued, walking over to Juvia and giving her a kiss.

"Of course you did. That's exactly why we were lost."

"Shut up! We were not lost! You were just impatient."

"Okay. I was just impatient."

"Thank you."

"That was a lie." Natsu grinned. Gray returned the grin with his middle finger.

"Could you guys get any more childish?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Pfffft. Yes." Natsu said, laughing.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Come on, you guys. We're going to be late for the movie."

"Alright, we're going. Gray, would you like to lead the way?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you."

"Too bad."

"Bastard."

"It was worth it." Natsu laughed.

* * *

"Mira, there's someone at the door!"

"Do you mind getting it for me, Fried?"

The green haired fellow opened the door. Standing there was a woman with white hair who looked exactly like Mirajane.

"L-Lisanna?"

"Hi, Fried!" Lisanna said, giving him a quick hug. "Where's my sister at?"

"Oh, Mira's inside the shower. But I believe she's coming out right-"

"Fried, who was at- Lisanna!" Mira gasped, and ran to go hug her sister.

"Mira! I've missed you so much!" Lisanna said, smiling.

"So have I! What brings you here, Lisanna?" Mira exclaimed.

"I got a call from one of my friends, Loki. He said that Natsu came here along with all of you guys, so I decided to visit."

Mira froze. "L-Lisanna, you do know that, Natsu is dating someone, right?"

"He's dating someone? Loki never told me that. Who is she?" Lisanna asked.

"Her name's Lucy, and she's one of my best friends. She's a sweet girl. You'll love her."

"I bet I will! Can I go see them?"

"Sure! Let me get dressed, okay?" Mira smiled, and then ran to the bathroom. She stealthily grabbed her cell phone and closed the door. With rapid fingers, she punched the numbers that she needed, and pressed the Call button.

"Hello?"

"Gray, code red."

"Code red? The fuck is code red?"

"Shhhh! Quiet! Can anyone hear me?"

"No, why? What's wrong, Mira?"

"Lisanna is back."

Mira heard a loud clack, and then an array of different voices.

"Gray, what's wrong? Why did you drop your phone?"

"Cause he's stupid, that's why."

"Darling, if you broke it, I won't buy you another one."

Mira listened to a quick argument Gray had with Natsu, and then heard him whisper, "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Dammit. This is serious. Does she want to see _him_?"

"No, Gray. She totally forgot about Natsu."

"Whoa, for serious?"

"Gray! I'm being sarcastic!"

"Oh. Right. Well, did you tell him about _her_?"

"Of course! Make sure Lucy and Natsu aren't separated, because I'm sending Lisanna to you four."

"Okay, got it. We're at the small grass area next to the library, okay?"

"Alright. And Gray, please. Don't give Juvia a hard time, okay?"

"Hey! Offensive!"

Mira sighed. "Bye."

She quickly got dressed, and went outside. Her sister was patiently sitting on the couch.

"Let's go see Natsu."

"Great." She smiled.

* * *

After Gray hung up the phone, he ran a hand through his black hair.

"What happened?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, long story."

"It was probably your therapist." Natsu said, sipping his Oolong tea nonchalantly.

"Oi! Shut up."

Natsu smirked.

"Who was on the phone, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Mira. Someone's going to meet up with us here."

"Really? Do you know who?"

"Uh, no. She said it was a surprise."

"Oh, look. There she comes now." Lucy motioned to Mira.

"Who's that? She looks just like Mirajane." Juvia asked.

"Natsu, do you know who that..." She stopped.

Lucy looked at Natsu. His eyes stared at the young woman with short, white hair. He was looking at her, just like...

Just like he looked at her the first time they met.

_'No... Please, don't tell me..."_

"Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu!" The young woman ran up to Natsu and hugged him. Natsu returned it with as much enthusiasm.

_'God, please... Please, please, please...'_

"Oh! And this must be Lucy! It's so nice to meet you!" Lisanna beamed, and gave Lucy a hug.

Lucy smiled weakly, and returned the hug with as much energy as she could muster.

"Lucy, this is my sister, Lisanna. Her and Natsu went to elementary school together."

"Mira... Please, you can't sugarcoat it." Gray said, with sad eyes.

_'I'll forgive my father, I'll run around the world, I'll get perfect scores on my exams, just please, God, don't let it be true.'_

Mira hugged Lucy. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. Natsu and Lisanna dated each other for a short time."

Lucy felt the wind being knocked out of her. She looked as Lisanna and Natsu were in their own little world, forgetting everything and everyone around her, including herself.

_'No... Anything but this..._

_Mom, where are you?_

_Where are you on one of the worst days of my existence?'_

* * *

_**Yes, of course there will be a fight scene between Lucy and Natsu. **_

_**Will it be about Lisanna? **_

_**You'll have to wait and see. **_

_**Oh, I felt terrible about this chapter. I wish I could have informed all of my readers about the trouble I was having with this chapter, but I didn't. **_

_**Forgive me. **_

_**Roro-chan~**_


	8. Jealousy

_**Whoa. Faster update than usual. I'm so nice. **_

**_So, just to fill you mudkips in, I am still _**_very **busy with school. **_

_**Being in 8th grade means I have to keep up with culmination requirements.**_

_**Unless I don't want to get up on stage and get my certificate thingy. **_

_**Which, I do. **_

**_I kind of want to see my crush in a suit as well. However, that is beside the point._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Luce, sweetie, please. Get out of bed."

"No."

"Please? If you love me?"

"I love you. No."

"Come on, Lucy. It's been 2 weeks of this."

"Yes. Two weeks of Natsu and Lisanna being all lovey-dovey." Lucy rolled over and stared at the wall.

"Lucy, he's just excited. He hasn't seen Lisanna in years. Please, don't tell me you think he's going to dump you for her."

"Yes."

"Lucy! Come on! You're better than that! You two have been together for 2 years! You have two beautiful children and a better apartment than Gray and I. Do you really think he's going to dump you?"

Lucy didn't speak for a few seconds. She sat up, and slouched.

"No... I'm just overreacting. I don't know what else to do. If I tell Natsu that I feel jealous, he's going to say I'm jumping to conclusions."

"That's because you are. Stop worrying. He's still in love with you. Okay?"

"Okay.."

"Now, let's get going. We missed our first class. We'll need to go to it later on."

"Fine." Lucy got up and changed. She pulled her hair back, and put on her red Yoshi slippers.

"Really, Luce?"

"Beat me, or join me."

Juvia rolled her eyes, and threw a pair of sweatpants over her skirt.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

"This is Igneel, and this is Layla."

"Oh, Natsu! They're so precious!"

"Thanks. They're so beautiful. Just like their mother." Natsu smiled.

"Lucy's such a great girl! Why hasn't she come to join us?"

"I've asked Juvia, but she said that Lucy was sick." He frowned.

"That's horrible! I could give you a tea recipe, if you'd like."

"No, thank you. Luce is strong. I know she'll get over it really quick."

"I bet she will." Lisanna smiled.

"So, Lisanna. Are you going to be leaving soon?"

"Ah, yes. I have to. I'm behind in my schoolwork, and I wouldn't want to miss anymore."

"I'll try to persuade Lucy out of bed, so you two could meet. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful!" Lisanna beamed.

Natsu smiled, and they continued chatting.

* * *

"Holy crap. She hasn't even mentioned you once, Loki."

"See? What did I tell you? My plan was foolproof."

"Although, Lisanna does know that Natsu has two kids. And that Lucy is his girlfriend. _And _that-"

"Did I ask for your input?"

"No?"

"Then shut up."

Adam puffed up his cheeks, and did as he was told. He was just in it for the cash.

"My lovely Lucy. Soon, she'll be in my arms, completely apart from that damn scum."

"You know, you kind of have issues."

"Again, did I ask for your damn input?"

"No. I'll shut up." Adam puffed up his cheeks once more.

* * *

"Well, that was lovely, considering everyone in the class was staring at us."

"They were just jealous."

Juvia stopped walking. "Uh, Lucy?"

"What is... it..."

Her voice faded away as they spotted Natsu and Lisanna sitting in front of the smoothie place, laughing and talking. Lucy could only imagine what they were talking about.

"_Oh, Natsu! Why don't you just dump Lucy for me?"_

"_Who's Lucy? I love you, Lisanna!"_

"_I love you, too, Natsu!"_

Lucy's expression turned into a frown, and she began fast walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Lucy!" Juvia quickly chased after her.

* * *

"Oh, Natsu! I'd love to design Lucy's wedding dress!"

"Really? Thanks, Lisanna! I know how great a designer you are."

"Thanks! So, what are Lucy's favorite colors?"

"She really likes pink, like cherry blossom or baby pink."

Lisanna pulled out a notepad and pen. "Okay, pink hues. What else?"

"She loves ribbons and bows, the ones that feel really soft and smooth on one side."

The young woman laughed. "Okay, satin ribbons. Anything else?"

"Um... She loves sparkly things. Like, diamonds or glitter or stars. Stuff like that."

"Alright! I already have the design in my head. Thanks, Natsu!"

"No, thank you! Lucy's going to be so happy." Natsu smiled, then looked at his watch. "Damn, I missed class. Hey, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing! Bye, Natsu!" He quickly gave her a hug, and headed to class.

* * *

"Lucy! Are you here?" Natsu said, knocking on her dorm room.

It was already 5:00. Lucy couldn't have been out that long.

"Luce?" He knocked again, and Juvia answered.

"Oh, Natsu. What do you need?"

"Where's Luce? I haven't seen her this whole week!" Natsu exclaimed, pouting.

"She's... still not feeling good." Juvia said, biting her lip.

"Still? Please, can't I just say hi and then leave?"

Juvia sighed. "Fine. Hold on." She closed the door. Natsu heard commotion from behind the door for a moment, and then Juvia opened it once more, ushering him inside.

There was Lucy, sitting on her bed. She had just finished wiping the tears from her eyes the second Juvia opened the door.

"Hey, Luce. I missed you." Natsu said, smiling. He reached down to give her a kiss.

Instead of feeling warm, soft lips, he met with a cold hand.

"Luce?..."

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I don't want to get you sick." Lucy lied.

"I don't care. I'd rather get sick then not get a kiss from you." Natsu said, looking into her eyes.

Lucy thought about it. "Fine..."

He gave her a quick kiss. Lucy felt more tears beginning to prick her eyes, her wild imagination picturing Natsu giving a kiss to Lisanna.

"Are you feeling better?" Natsu asked, sincerity coming from every word.

"Not really..." Lucy said, looking away.

"Is there anything I could do?"

_'Sorry. There's no cure for jealousy.'_

"No, it's okay." Lucy said, smiling weakly.

"Okay... I'm going to let you rest, okay?" Natsu said, giving her a hug.

Lucy nodded. She felt confused, stupid, and tired, all at the same time.

"I love you." Natsu said.

And that was it.

Lucy's face flooded with tears in record time. She cried as she covered her face with her hands, not caring if Natsu was in the room.

"Lucy! Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I can't take it!" Lucy said through her sobs.

"Can't take what? Are you in pain?"

"Yes! My heart is in pain!" She said, more tears escaping her big brown eyes.

"What? What do you-"

"I can't stand you hanging out with Lisanna!"

She felt so childish. She knew that Natsu wouldn't leave her. But, green eyes and insecurity had hit her hard. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I hate when you hang out with her! I feel so incredibly jealous, that I want to cry on the spot. I feel insecure and worried, and I know you won't leave me, but you look so happy with her! You used to date her! And my mind jumps to conclusions, and I just-"

She stopped abruptly when Natsu had slammed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, ignoring the words, "I'm still here, you know!", that had come from Juvia.

"Lucy! You're such an idiot." Natsu said, cupping her face in his hands and grinning.

"Oh, thanks!" Lucy said, scowling.

"Luce, you know what I mean. Why didn't you tell me that you were jealous? I would've understood." Natsu said, smiling.

"I didn't want to feel stupid." Lucy said, puffing up her cheeks.

"Your pride is bigger than your chest, Luce." Natsu said, laughing.

"Hey! Shut up." Lucy said, slapping him upside the head.

"Luce, stop worrying. I love you, and only you. Okay? I'm not going to suddenly fall in love with Lisanna." Natsu said.

"Again. You're not going to fall in love with her again."

"Eh, to tell you the truth, I never really was in love with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. She never gave me that warm and fuzzy feeling that I always get whenever I see you, Luce." Natsu remarked, smiling bashfully.

Lucy smiled. Then, she got up. "Okay, now I'll go meet her."

"You will?" Natsu said, grinning.

"Yes, now let's-"

For the 2nd time, she was interrupted, this time being carried bridal style by Natsu.

"Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy screeched, her face turning red.

"Nope, too bad." Natsu replied, smirking. "I love you."

Lucy smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

_**Awww, they made up.**_

_**Isn't that lovely?**_

_**By the by, that's not the only fight they're going to have.**_

_**Trololololol. **_

_**In reality, it wasn't even really a fight. **_

_**So, it didn't count. **_

**_~Roro-chan _**


	9. Pregnant

**_I'm all late on this chapter. /sob/_**

**_Sorry, I've been having some shitty problems. _**

**_Forgive. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy~_**

* * *

"Lucy! Natsu!"

Lucy took a deep breath as she walked towards the silver haired beauty, wearing a flowery sundress with sandals. Her smile matched the color of her sandals. Pure white.

As soon as she came within two feet of Lisanna, she was trapped in a tight embrace by the shorter female. Lucy was surprised, but welcomed the gesture with open arms.

"Oh, Lucy! It's so great to finally be able to talk to you, just us girls! Natsu, you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I'll walk back with Juvia. Is that okay, Luce?"

"O-Oh, yeah. Sure." Lucy replied, feeling a bit nervous being left alone with Lisanna. Who knows what her fat mouth might let out.

Natsu kissed her goodbye, and Lucy and Lisanna began walking around campus, talking about generic topics. Favorite colors, foods, clothes, etc.

"So, your favorite color is blue? Mine is yellow." Lisanna said, smiling.

"I like yellow, too. It matches my favorite flower, marigolds."

"I love marigolds! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah! I would love to walk through a huge field of marigolds." Lucy said, truly enjoying her time with Lisanna.

"Ah, Lucy! Natsu showed me your children. They look so beautiful! Tell me, where did you get the idea of their names? They're so creative and unique!" Lisanna asked.

"Well, Natsu's father's name is Igneel, and my mother's name is Layla. I wanted to incorporate both of our families into their names."

"I remember seeing his father. I never had a chance to find out his name. I want to meet him soon, he seemed so nice. And your mother? You must get your looks from her! Do you think I could meet her one day?"

"Oh, she passed away when I was a little girl." Lucy said, smiling sadly.

"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean-" Lisanna blubbered, her face and eyes turning red.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Lisanna reminded her a lot of Wendy. A small twist of homesickness pinched her insides. However, she quickly pushed it away as she replied, "It's alright! My mother's probably laughing right now, too."

"I'm really sorry." Lisanna said, biting her lip.

"It's okay. Not many people know that my mother has passed away."

"I bet she was beautiful! She looked a lot like you, huh? Blonde hair, brown eyes?"

"Yes, she did." Lucy said, smiling.

"Ah, I bet she was just as nice as you." Lisanna said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, thank you. Sorry to change the subject, but I wouldn't mind talking about you for a bit." Lucy said, smiling wanly.

"Ah! Right! What would you like to know?"

"How was Natsu like in middle school?"

"He was practically the same, except for one thing." Lisanna said, her eyebrows creasing a bit.

"One thing?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you." Lisanna replied, smiling softly.

Lucy's eyes widened, a small blush creeping onto her face.

"R-Really? I thought you two dated in-"

Again, Lucy was surprised as Lisanna began laughing. "Yes, we dated, but we weren't in love. We never went farther then kissing cheeks. 3 months later, we broke up. It wasn't really that bad. I guess, we just stopped liking each other."

"O-Oh." Lucy said, feeling a bit guilty in bringing it up.

"Then, I got a call from Loki, telling me that Natsu came to UCLA. I was so excited to see him again! I was-"

Lucy listened contently, until reality reared it's ugly head.

"Did you just say, Loki?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! Loki! Thanks to him, I found out that Natsu came-"

"Did he know, that you two dated?"

"Huh? Of course. We only went to school together for 2 years, but we were really close. I told him how great a friend he was."

Lucy took a step back and analyzed the situation.

_'Loki transferred to my school in 11th grade. If Loki went to Lisanna's high school, then they must have spent 9th and 10th grade together. Oh, my God...'_

"I know who Loki is." Lucy said, still in awe at the confusion of this predicament.

"Really? He went to your school?" Lisanna asked.

"Only in 11th grade. Lisanna..."

She couldn't say it. That after being friends with her for two years, Loki had chosen the wrong path and used Lisanna. Telling her would be cruel.

Instead, Lucy bit her tongue. "Nothing, it's nothing. I lost my train of thought." Lucy said, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh, alright then." Lisanna said, giggling.

"Um, Lisanna? I've had such a wonderful day, but I have to get home right now. It's already dark."

"Oh! You're right! I'm sorry! I should be heading back to USC right now, too! I'll go pack my things. Do you think you and Natsu could see me off in the morning?"

"Sure. I had a great day, really." Lucy said, sincerely.

"I did, too! It was so much fun! I'll let you go off now, okay? See you tomorrow! Thanks again!" Lisanna said, giving her a hug and walking off.

Lucy began walking to her dorm, almost breaking out into a full sprint as she finally arrived in her hallway. She reached her room, quickly opened the door, and burst inside.

"Lucy?..."

The scene in the room was... odd.

Gray was here, sitting right next to Juvia on her bed. She was crying.

Temporarily forgetting her problem with Loki, she asked, "Juvia, what's wrong?"

Juvia looked at her with sad eyes. "Luce... I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**Short chapter is short. **_

_**LEAVE ME ALONE. ;_;**_

**_Cliffhangers~_**

**_Hey, so liek, I have an idea, people. _**

**_Why don't you guys ask me some questions in my PM box, and I'll answer them for you._**

**_Please._**

**_PLEASE. :l_**

**_Whenever I have free time, (Which is fucking RARE) I'm so bored. ;_;_**

**_So, please. Ask me anything you have wanted to ask me. _**

**_I'm a lazy motherfucker, so I don't know when the next chapter is going to happen. _**

**_God, I half assed this chapter so fucking badly. _**

**_BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGH. _**

**_~Roro-chan_**


	10. Eviction

Lucy didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry with Juvia.

A baby. Juvia was going to have a baby. This should be one of the happiest days of their lives.

And it was.

However...

Here was Juvia, married, in college, right on the horizon of teen and adulthood. Even though Lucy had a baby in high school, college was something completely different. You couldn't raise a baby in your dorm room. The idea was just absurd.

"Pregnant?" Lucy asked, trying to be reassured. Juvia just nodded.

"I'm 2 weeks late. I took a pregnancy test, and it came up positive." Juvia said, biting her lip to try and hold back tears.

"Juvia..." Lucy didn't exactly know what to say, which was strange, what with her being in Juvia's shoes before.

"You're not giving your baby up for adoption, right?" Lucy asked.

"No, of course not. And I'm not aborting my baby, either."

"How... I mean..."

"I have no choice but to beg my aunt to help me."

A teenager, two infants, and a newborn. Lucy winced as she realized how many children Kiko would have to take care of.

Juvia read her mind, and said, "Kairi hardly counts. She's 17, not 7. And, my cousin, Sebastian, called me today. He told me he's moving in with my aunt to help her out. He's 26, so he's definitely not a child."

"I feel horrible." Lucy said, frowning.

"Don't be. She loves kids." Juvia said, smiling weakly.

"I also feel terrible, because I'm really happy for you." Lucy said, laughing as tears began falling down her face.

"That means I'm terrible, since I'm happy, too." Juvia said, laughing. She got up and hugged Lucy.

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Oh, God. I don't know. Hormones? Nervousness? I'm 19 and I'm going to have a baby. I mean, come on, Luce. I'm scared." Juvia said, smiling weakly.

"That's normal. But, please. Don't ever scare me again." Lucy said, laughing as she wiped hers and Juvia's tears away.

"I won't. Promise." Juvia said, grinning.

"Hey, what about Mr. Quiet over here? How do you feel?" Lucy asked, laughing as Gray raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, well first, he started walking around our dorm like a crazy person, repeating, 'I'm gonna be a father.' Then, after he had seen me crying, he started freaking out and tried to make me laugh." Juvia replied, laughing as she recalled what had happened.

"Are you planning to tell anyone else?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, we're going to tell Natsu and the rest of the gang. I'm probably going to call my parents a little later as well. Kairi is coming over to visit in a few days, so I'll ask her to pass the message on to her mom." Juvia replied.

"Really? I could ask her how my babies are, too." Lucy sighed, missing her children.

"We have to visit them soon, too. I want to take my aunt shopping as an appreciation trip." Juvia smiled.

"What do you want to name your baby?"

Juvia sighed, and sat down. "That's a difficult thing to answer. I've always wanted to name my baby Yuki, whether it might be a boy or a girl. I've always been very fond of that name."

"Oh, but I wanted to name our baby Riku." Gray said, finally speaking up.

"And if our baby is a girl?"

"… Girls can be named Riku, too."

"Gray! Not helping!"

Lucy laughed. "I love the name Yuki. It means snow, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. I think it sounds so lovely." Juvia said, smiling wistfully. Then, she asked, "Oh! How was your walk with Lisanna?"

Lucy's mind turned numb again. "I came over to talk to you about that."

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and-"

"No, nothing like that. It's about Loki."

Juvia sneered. "Again? What did he do this time?"

"He used Lisanna... to break up Natsu and me..." Lucy said, her voice starting to shake with frustration and sadness.

"Tell me you're lying."

"I really wish I was. But, I'm not."

Juvia sat down. "This guy is scary desperate. He'll probably do whatever it takes to win you over."

"But he's never going to win me over. So, what do we do?"

Juvia began rubbing her temples. "Right now? Nothing, because I can't think of anything. Let's just try our best to avoid him. The only good thing that came out of this is that you now know it's Loki who is trying to sabotage your relationship with Natsu. That way, you won't have to worry, thinking it's someone else."

Lucy flopped down on their couch. "This sucks."

Juvia smiled slightly, and pushed Lucy's blonde locks out of her eyes. "I know, but I promise, it will get better."

"It will?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"I told you so."

"You're fired."

_"What?"_

"... if you say that one more time."

Adam sighed with relief. "Hey, I'm just stating the truth. Lisanna would have eventually told them about you."

"Yes, but I thought that Lucy would have broken up with the motherfucker before that!" Loki spat back, holding his head in his hands.

"Look, I'm not trying to burst your bubble, but they've been together for almost 2 years, and they have children. You have to come up with something amazing if you want her to leave Pinky."

Loki looked up at Adam for a moment, and then smiled.

Adam looked confused. "What are you-"

"Adam, my good man, I have another job for you."

* * *

"Lucy! Come on! Kairi will be here any second!"

"Hold on! I'm still picking out my outfit!"

"She's my _cousin!_"

"I want to make a good first impression!"

"You already met her!"

"That didn't count!"

Juvia sighed, and tugged at her lime green shirt.

"Okay, I'm done!" Lucy exclaimed, and she exited the closet wearing a bright yellow sundress, brown sandals, and a halo of daisies in her golden hair.

"It took you half an hour to pick that?" Juvia asked, bemused.

"So, you're implying that it looks bad. Okay, I'm changing." Lucy said, beginning to walk back.

"No, you are not. Come on." Juvia grabbed the blonde's thin wrist and dragged her out of the dorm.

"You said it looked bad!"

"No, I didn't."

"Fine, but you implied it."

"You're such a kid."

* * *

"Juvia!" Kairi exclaimed, waving at her cousin.

"Hey, Kairi!" Juvia yelled back, smiling. Lucy waved, grinning at the young girl. Kairi could only smile, suppressing her sad eyes.

Kairi would never admit it, but she was extremely jealous of Lucy. Not because of her boyfriend, or her children (although they were wonderful), but because of how beautiful she was. She was just like sunlight. Everyone was attracted to her beauty and personality. Her teeny tiny waist matched her pearl white smile. Kairi would look in the mirror and see cold black hair and harsh blue eyes. She was unapproachable. Lucy was almost like a role model. Brainy, beautiful, and kindhearted, with a loyal boyfriend and two precious children.

"Hi, Kairi!" Lucy exclaimed, as she hugged the young teenager, halting her train of thought.

"Oh, hey, Lucy." Kairi said, smiling a small smile.

"Hey, Kai." Juvia said, giving her cousin a big hug. "How've you been? How's Auntie Kiko?"

"I'm great, everyone's great. My mother's been doing really well, and Layla and Igneel are getting bigger everyday. Soon enough they're going to be my height." Kairi said, laughing.

"I miss my babies. Are they giving you any trouble?" Lucy asked, worried.

"No, your babies are wonderful. I love them so much." Kairi said, grinning.

"Is Sebastian helping out?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, if you call lying on the couch helping. He's never had kids, so he's not really used to the twins. However, it's obvious that he has a soft spot for them." The teen replied, smiling sweetly.

"Awww, how cute." Lucy remarked, giggling.

Suddenly, a small ringtone startled the three girls.

"Crap, sorry. That's my phone." Kairi pulled her phone out, and read the pop up message.

**'1 New Voicemail'**

_'What in the world...?'_

She apologized to Lucy and Juvia and excused herself for a moment. Pressing a few keys, she held the phone up to her ear and waited for the voicemail to start. Apparently, it was from her mom.

"Kairi? It's your mother. Why don't you ever pick up your phone, missy? I hope you've told them, because if you haven't, I'll send Sebastian. And please, be gentle, Kairi. You can be very insensitive when it comes to-"

The black haired teenager had heard enough. She hung up the phone, and stuffed it back into her pocket. Biting her lip until it turned red, she turned back to the girls.

"Hey, guys. Um, can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Sure, Kairi. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Um... Can we talk at your dorm?"

* * *

The words were still etched into her mind, but even when she banged her head against a wall, they wouldn't disappear.

"We... We're leaving."

"What?"

Kairi looked down at her black and white Converse sneakers.

"We... we got a Notice of Eviction."

Lucy let out a strangled cry, while Juvia had that look of emptiness in her eyes.

"Eviction..."

"5,000 dollars! My stupid mother owed 5,000 dollars to the owner, because she lost her job last year! And she never told me! We've been getting some help from your mom and dad, but my fucking mom never paid any of it back, and..." Tears were quickly falling down Kairi's face.

Juvia, finally having the willpower to stand, went over and embraced Kairi.

"It's not your fault... It's okay..." Juvia said, tears spilling from her eyes as well.

Meanwhile, Lucy was frozen in her seat.

_'Notice of Eviction, no home, nowhere to go...'_ Lucy was scared speechless. It was as if everything had just crashed down around her in a pile of smoke and ash.

_'What do I do, what do I do, Oh, God, what do I do? I have to do something, please, for the love of God, give me the opportunity to do something.'_

She had three options. She could take her children, and let the family deal with this themselves. She could beg someone to take in 2 adults, 1 teenager, and 2 children, or she could borrow money from someone.

_'Or, I could use some of my mo-.'_

Lucy wanted to throw up at the idea. She had promised that she would _never_ use any of her family's money. Yes, it was true, she still had a very good amount of money stuck in the bank, but she swore that she wouldn't touch any cash if it originated from her father's company.

And then, she looked at Kairi's face. Sorrow, frustration, confusion, and worry were all mixed on her face. Her home was being taken away from her, and there was nothing the young teenager could do.

Well, at least there was something Lucy could do.

"I'm going out." She said, quickly putting on her sweater.

"Lucy!" Juvia exclaimed, shocked that her best friend was leaving at such an unfortunate time.

"This is important. I promise." She opened the door, and left.

* * *

_**Hey, look, I'm not dead. Looool. **_

_**So, yeah. I missed you all. Every single one of you.**_

_**I've been having problems. Not tiny problems, but like, big fucking problems. I apologize for this super late update. School is just... terrible. Absolutely terrible. I really don't like it. My parents do not shut the fuck up, and I don't even care if they divorce anymore. I've given up on them. **_

_**That guy I love? I tried getting over him, and I failed. I've been feeling like a failure recently.**_

_**This is a bullshit chapter, and I'm sorry. It's just a big pile of poop. Forgive me. **_

_**Roro-chan~**_


	11. Solitude

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to make a transaction."

"And, what is your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"How much will you be taking out of your bank account?"

"10,000 dollars."

She signed about a million papers before she was able to receive the money. She quickly picked up the stacks of paper bills, and stuffed them into her purse. She almost wanted to laugh, because it was like she was robbing someone, even though it was her money. She hurriedly left the bank and took the bus (she didn't have time to look for her car keys) and arrived back at the college in the nick of time.

Speed walking into the college and towards her dorm building, Lucy tried to figure out a way to give Kairi the money.

_Here, Kairi, this is for you and your mom... No, that's terrible._

_Kairi, I want to give you this money... That just sounds like shit._

_Take this... Ew. That's horrible, I'm horrible, oh my, God. _

Lucy finally reached her dorm. Opening the door, she felt a bit strange. Just a few minutes ago, she had been sitting there, feeling helpless, and now, here she was again, ten thousand dollars stuffed into her purse and yet she still felt helpless. She couldn't really explain it.

"Lucy! Where were you?" Juvia asked, holding onto Kairi's hand as if her life depended on it.

The older teenager held a blank stare as she threw her purse to Juvia.

"What is-"

"Open it."

"What?"

"Open it." She repeated, not wanting to explain herself.

Juvia eyed the bag suspiciously, and slowly zipped it open. When she had finally zipped the whole thing, she peered inside, and gasped. She was in so much shock that she had accidentally dropped it, a few wads of cash starting to seep out of the bag.

"L-Lucy..." Kairi murmured in awe. The young teenager had never seen so much money in her short 17 years. She crouched down, and picked up a stack of hundred dollar bills.

"W-Why...?" Kairi began.

"For you... and your family. It would be evil to stand aside and let you lose your house when I have the money to help you." Lucy replied, her voice already beginning to crack.

"B-But, Lucy... It was only 5,000 dollars."

"5,000 is for the house, and the other 5,000 is something to fall back on." Lucy said, smiling somberly.

"Lucy..." Kairi started to cry again, and ran over to Lucy, embracing her. Tears began to prick at the blonde's eyes, her vision starting to get blurry.

"Oh, Lucy, you don't know how much we appreciate this. We are forever in your debt." Kairi said, smiling as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"There's no need. This is my debt to you and your family, for taking care of my children." Lucy replied, wiping away her own tears.

"I have to call my mom, she's going to be so excited. Thank you, Lucy, for everything." Kairi replied, giving her one last smile before heading outside to call her mom.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as she laid down on her bed.

"God, I fucking hate life," The blonde mumbled, covering her eyes with her arm.

"I know... But, I'll tell you one thing. You sure know how to make some fantastic lemonade with all of the sour lemons that have been pelted at you." Juvia replied, grinning.

"Thanks," Lucy replied, smiling.

"Well, that has been our adventure of the day. Why don't I take you and Kairi to the spa?"

Lucy gasped in mock affection. "You do love me."

Juvia laughed as she pulled Lucy off the bed to leave their dorm, right when Kairi finished her conversation with her mom.

"She started crying hysterically. She's so happy."

"Glad to hear that. Now come on, I think we all deserve a spa day," Lucy replied, smiling as the three teens headed to Isla's Spa.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shhh... come with me."

"Why am I your friend?"

"Shut up! Just follow me!"

"You're such a fucking idiot."

"You know what? Go fuck yourself. I don't need you here."

"Fine! Bye! Hope Lucy chops your balls off after seeing you in that ugly ass mask."

"I was going to give you a mask, too, but never mind." Natsu replied, lifting up the terrifying mask and sticking his tongue out at Gray.

"... What kind of mask?"

Natsu reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a similar mask, just as hideous as Natsu's.

"Here, I want to scare the crap out of the girls. They won't know what's coming." Natsu replied, grinning.

"But, why?" Gray asked, pulling the mask over his face.

"I'm bored."

"Jesus Christ... Okay, fine, let's go."

The very strange duo headed for Lucy's apartment. They stood next to the door, with Natsu grasping the door handle.

"On the count of three." Natsu whispered, as he steadied his hand on the handle.

"One... Two..."

"THREE!" Natsu pushed open the door...

Or, at least, tried to push open the door.

"It's locked."

"No, the handle is just-"

"It's locked, you dumbass! They're not here!"

"Oi! Fuck you! I gave you a mask and everything, okay?!"

"And look where that's gotten me!"

Natsu kicked the wall, and slumped to the floor, crossing his arms like an 8 year old having a tantrum.

"Now I miss Lucy."

"You always miss Lucy."

"Yeah, that's true." Natsu replied, smiling.

"Hey, you still have that ring?" Gray replied, sitting next to Natsu.

"Of course I do. Why?"

"I know that you're probably not going to have time to marry any time soon, so why don't you engrave it?"

"Engrave the ring?"

"Yeah, chicks love that stuff. I got Juvia's ring-" Suddenly, Gray froze, and remembered what he had to tell Natsu.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I forgot that I'm going to be a father."

"What?!" Natsu yelled, his mouth agape.

Gray grinned. "Yeah, I'm going to be a dad."

"Holy shit, congratulations!" Natsu replied, hugging Gray and giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks. I just found out a couple of days ago. I was in shock for a while, but now it's just pure joy. I'm going to have a child."

"I know that feeling. Probably one of the best feelings in the world, right next to holding your baby for the first time." Natsu replied, smiling.

"You know, I wanted you and Lucy to be the godparents."

"To be honest, I had a gut feeling that you would choose us if you ever had kids."

Gray's laughed turned into a soft smile.

"I hope I'll be able to be a great father."

"Hey, no worries. You're going to be a great dad." Natsu replied, patting him on the back.

"Thanks."

"What do you want to name your baby?"

"Riku."

Natsu burst out laughing until Gray started punching him the arm.

"Fuck you! I think that's a wonderful name!"

"Yeah, for a dog!"

"You're a dog!"

"I'd rather be a dog than be named Riku!"

"Tch... Asshole."

* * *

_**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK GOD FOR HELPING ME FINISH THIS CHAPTER. **_

_**i know, this chapter is so shitty, and i literally cried while finishing this, because it's that terrible  
**_

_**no, i am not gone. i am still alive. and yes, i am still in my writer's block. i was able to write this chapter only based on a short burst of inspiration.  
**_

_**please know that i missed you all. Yes, I have read all of the reviews that you have sent me (they get sent to my e-mail) and i appreciate every single one of you has stuck by me throughout this story. this story is far from over, but i just wanted to thank you all for sticking by me.  
**_

_**Yes, I just started high school last month, I am on the basketball team, and I have a shitload of homework every weekend, but i will try my best to start on chapter 12.  
**_

_**And please know that there are other ways to communicate with me! I have a twitter, ( ohfuckitsromy) and a tumblr, (whoranm0ans) so please message me anything you would like to know! Please don't think that is the only way you can communicate with me. I'll always welcome you with open arms. (:  
**_

_**Thank you for reading, and I will see you on the next chapter!  
**_

_**~Roro-chan  
**_


	12. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

**EDIT: 4/14/2014  
**

Alright, this is probably so wrong of me to just pop up out of the blue after nearly two years. The last time I updated this story was in September of 2012. I was 14 years old and I had just started high school and it was a bad time for me.

I'm now a 16 year old sophomore who is loud and outspoken and I am ready to build this story from the bottom up. I've decided to rewrite the ENTIRE High School Hookups series. It's something that I've been considering doing for the past few months and I'm already on the seventh chapter.

Please don't think that I forgot about my stories. There were so many times where I would log in and see how many people I've let down because of this story and I could feel my heart breaking all over again. I tried to create something when I was 12 years old, and it was not the right time yet.

But now? I believe that it is.

I will most likely be on here solely for the reposting and rewriting of HSH. I will keep all of my older stories here, including OJNE up to chapter 11. As of now, I am unsure whether or not I will rewrite OJNE, or if I will even add a sequel to the reposted HSH, but I do know that the reposted HSH will be longer than the original.

To all of the people who have abandoned this story, I apologize from the bottom of my heart for not doing a better job of writing this story. I am now on Archive of our Own, and my username is rurokun. Please feel free to message me with whatever questions or comments you may have about the story.

-rurokun


End file.
